Take Me Home
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: They don't know you the way they know her. To them, you're just another blonde drowning your sorrows at the bar. Femmeslash. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** For all intents and purposes, we're going to just go ahead and label this fic AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Criminal Minds**. Although I wouldn't say no to writing a few episodes. If they ever asked.

* * *

She doesn't know that you know she comes here. She's been a regular since it opened about a year ago, but she doesn't know you know that. She's such good friends with the owner, she's even bartended on occasion. You stay away when she does that.

They don't know you the way they know her. To them, you're just another blonde in the crowd, drowning your sorrows at the bar. You're pretty sure the owner knows _why_ you come tho. And why you sometimes stay away. Like when she's bartending. Or when the day has been so upsetting that she's looking for someone to take home for the night. She comes here to forget. Why are you to disturb that with your particular memory?

So you've never approached her. You merely sit at the bar and drink and watch her dance. You love to watch her as she tries to lose herself in the crowd on the dance floor, tries to forget herself in the movement. Shes got this bit of a routine to the song that's just come on.

Her hands slide up her body and her fingers tangle in her hair, those raven curls falling loose around her shoulders tonight. Her hips, God damn her hips. She's moving them in a tantalizingly slow pattern that makes her skirt twitch, and you wish you had the courage to dance with her.

Her eyes are closed and there is a ghost of a smile on her face, one you haven't seen in a while. You can tell from here that she's enjoying herself. For the first time in months, probably.

_So gather up your jackets, _

_and move it to the exits. _

_I hope you have found a friend._

You're not sure if its the lyrics that have gotten to you, or just watching her dance. But she opens her eyes when she feels another set of hips moving with hers, and finds herself face to face with you.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, the mysterious two in a bar. Although most of you probably already know who is who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**I know my chapters are sort of short. But thats going to change soon.

I want to dedicate the rest of this story to **CJ1989**, who is the only reason you guys are getting this chapter. Her unrelenting threats and all around awesomeness, are finallly being rewarded.

* * *

She doesn't look all that surprised to see you there, although the falter in her movements gives her away. She's unsure, you can see it in her eyes. How could she be unsure? How could she think anyone would want to be anywhere but right here with her?

You shake your head, which apparently was the wrong move, because she backs away from you, but you grab her hips before she can run into the couple behind her. She's not getting away that easily. You slide your hands up her slides, her shirt lifting slightly, and as you press your body against hers you can't help but wish you could remove the offending piece of clothing.

As your hands reach her shoulders and she realizes that you plan on dancing with her, she slides her hands to your hips, leading them in the same motions hers are currently completing. Your fingers are in her hair and her hands are slipping under your shirt, sliding against your skin and its everything you've ever thought it would be and so much more.

You look up at her and realize that you've felt the heavy weight of her gaze since you started this escapade, yet you haven't looked at her once. You're afraid of what you'll see in those hauntingly captivating brown eyes.

You're surprised, and she notices. But you're stuck on the lazy lust that's built up in her eyes. You know that your first time together will be nothing short of amazing. You know that you _will _have a first time together. First as in more than one. And she knows it, too.

You get a wink from the guy behind the counter as she takes your hand and leads you outside.

* * *

**A/N:** So a review would be really nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I really don't like this story. I don't know if its because I couldn't chock it full of angst, or what. But it makes my nose wrinkle in disgust. But, hopefully you all don't share my distaste.

* * *

She leads you to her car, turning suddenly and shoving you roughly against the driver's side door. Placing her arms on either side of you, she leans towards you and your breath catches because you want nothing more than to feel her lips pressed against yours, and you think she's finally going to make that happen. But, much to your dismay, her lips don't descend on yours. Instead, they brush against your ear as she asks, "Stalking me, Jareau?"

She pulls back slightly, enough to look you in the eye and as you stutter out your answer, and you wonder briefly how you got to be media liaison for the FBI.

"N-n-no. Just-" You clear your throat. "Just happened to see you."

"That's too bad." She says, her voice dropping an octave as she continues. "You sitting out there every night watching me would have been so hot." Her eyes twinkle and you know you've been caught.

"How long have you known?" You ask, not as embarrassed as you thought you would have been. Which probably has something to do with how she's still pressed against you.

"That you come to the club? Or _why_ you come to the club?" She grins at you.

You pretend to think for a moment. "Both." You finally answer, genuinely interested in how she figured you out, if nothing else.

"Well," she starts, leaning further into you, "I noticed you the first time you walked through the doors, about a month after I started coming here. I realized _why_ you came, because of the times you stay away. Always when I've told you guys I'm working the bar. The times I worked the bar and didn't tell you, you slipped in and then back out. Yeah, I noticed. Billy did, too."

Her lips against your neck surprise you, but you relax into her touch, leaning back against the car as her hands come to rest on your sides. Your head tilts to the side, but she pulls her mouth from your neck, drawing a disappointed whimper from your throat.

She leans towards your ear. "That's so hot."

Her voice sends shivers down your spine and as she moves to back away from you, you slide one arm around her back, keeping her firmly pressed against you. Your other hand slips under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet yours. She's been so confident up until now, that you're surprised at the unmistakable vulnerability you can see in her eyes.

She struggles against you, pushing against the car, trying to break your hold on her, but you just wait patiently for her to stop. Once she realizes that resistance is futile, she turns her head away, her arms going limp at her sides. Sliding your hands to her shoulders you push her back slightly so you can look in her eyes. She shys away from you again. Placing two fingers under her chin, you bring her eyes back to yours.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Her eyes close at the term of endearment, and you find yourself confused beyond belief. You don't understand how she can go from so forward one moment, to reserved and closed off the next. And you prepare to tell her as much.

But she opens her mouth before you can. Still not looking at you, she speaks.

"There's a difference between seducing you, and loving you." She takes a deep breath and raises her eyes shyly to yours. "I don't want to seduce you, Jennifer."

Her eyes close again, which is sad, because she misses the smile that graces your features. She comes willingly enough when you pull her closer, and her eyes all but fly open as you whisper against her lips, "Then love me, Emily." You press your lips gently againt hers, and you smile when you feel her relax into your arms.

You lean back laughing lightly as her mouth attempts to follow yours.

"Take me home?"

The question is in her eyes and on your lips.

And the answer is yes.

* * *

**A/N: **So, there it is. This is the end, unless I wake up one morning and decide I need to continue. But I don't think so. So review, because you know you want to.


End file.
